His Butler, In Love?
by EmoAnimeFreak123
Summary: Ciel decides to get drunk and throws himself at Sebastian. But the morning after he is regretful. Many events take place. Can Sebastian save Ciel from hurting himself? Review! Rated T for suggested sex.


His Butler, In Love?!

Ciel had looked everywhere for his butler. It was around midnight and thunder crashed throughout the house, rattling the pillars and walls. There, the boy looked. He looked everywhere. The butler was no where to be found. He did, however, find a very drunk Bard.

"What are you doing so late at night?" the young boy questioned. He had spotted the bottle in the other's slightly shaking hands. It was Vodka. He smelt the strong smell of alcohol in the air. It was enough to make him sick.

"Just...drinking a little. Would you like...some?" the man before him slurred. He pushed the bottle into the Earl's face. It stunk.

"No. Of course not. I am the Earl of Pahntomhive and I will not take part in your sill little games." the boy stated, then made his way to walk around the servant.

Bard wasn't going to have that. He grabbed the boy's wrist roughly.

"Bardroy. Let me go this instant. You are hurting me.

The servant ignored the child's struggles. "Come on. Just have a little. You are always so tense. This'll help you...loosen up a bit." he managed to say. Still shoving the bottle in front of the boy's face.

He took the bottle reluctantly and took a big swig from it. It burned as it went down his throat, but it tasted good. The boy continued to drink it. Until it was completely gone. Leaving the boy drunk.

Ciel had forgotten why he was downstairs in the first place. He tried to make his way back to his room, but he made it up three steps before falling. He just laid there on the staircase like a child.

"Bocchan? Are you alright?" he walked over to the passed out boy. He smelt terrible. He was definitely drunk. "How childish." He picked up the drunken Ciel and carried him to his room. He laid the boy on his bed and went to exit the room when he heard the boy's slurred voice behind him.

"Sebastian...I-I don't wanna chsleep." The boy had a drunken flush on is face but it only got darker. "Stay here." He stumbled over to the demon who was still in the doorway. He grabbed the butler's wrist and dragged him to bed, but the boy tripped, dragging the demon down too. This resulted in a disheveled Ciel under a surprised Sebastian.

Sebastian tried to get up but the boy wrapped his arms around the butler's neck and dragged him down until their lips met.

At first Sebastian was surprised and confused but then he adjusted and kissed the boy back. It was the older that decided to deepen the kiss. He ran his tongue on the other's lower lip, begging for entrance, which the younger gladly granted. Their tongues waltzed together for what seemed like a long time. It was the younger who broke away, gasping for air. The demon was slightly breathless too. However, Sebastian finally realized what was happening and got off the boy.

"I'm sorry Bocchan. I overstepped my place." He moved far away from the child.

Ciel wasn't going to have that though. He moved so that he was sitting on the demon's lap. He leaned in and whispered in the other's ear. "Fuck me Sebby."

Sebastian sat there for a few minutes, wide eyed and very confused. While he was sitting there, Ciel had managed to strip him of his shoes, tailcoat, vest, tie, and dress shirt. This left the older in only pants. Ciel then started to undress himself. He unbuttoned his nightshirt and let it fall to the ground. Him now only in boxers. He then smashed his lips to the demon's.

The other pushed him away. "No Bocchan. You are drunk. You don't want this." His voice sounded sad.

But the boy wasn't going to give up. "Sebassy. Do I have to repeat my order? I thought I told you to fuck me. You have no choice." The boy threw himself at the other and kissed him. The demon kissed him back willingly.

After all he had to fulfill his master's orders.

~Next Morning~

Ciel awoke with a major hangover. His head was pounding. He opened his eyes. He was alone in his room. "Sebastian." he called quietly.

After a short amount of time, there came a low knock at the wooden door.

"Come in."

The demon entered. He made sure to not make eye contact with the one who was still laying in bed. "Yes Bocchan."

"What happened last night? I can't remember anything."

_I knew he was going to ask that. Shit what am I going to say to him_. the demon thought. "Well, you had gotten drunk after Bard had given you Vodka. You tried going back to your room, but you collapsed on the staircase. I found you like that and carried you up to your room. And now here you are." he half-truthed the whole thing. The demon was still looking anywhere but at the boy.

"Really? That's it. If that is all, then why won't you look me in the eye?" the boy was suspicious.

The other reluctantly looked into the boy's eyes.

"Now I am going to ask you one more time. What happened last night? I want the full truth Sebastian. I order you to tell me."

The demon held eye contact but was slightly fidgeting. He moved to go sit on the bed and sat as far from the other as possible. "Well you see...you got drunk...and threw yourself...onto me...and you ordered me to..." The demon was stuttering majorly.

A dark red spread across the other's face as he imagined what he could have asked the demon to do. "I ordered you to what?"

"You ordered me to...fuck...you." the demon whispered.

The boy was beyond shock.

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME DEMON. I WOULD NEVER SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT. GET OUT. GET OUT NOW." he screeched.

The demon saw that one coming, but that didn't help the pain that shot through him at the other's accusing words. "Of course Bocchan." He left the room in a hurry.

The boy couldn't believe what he had heard. _Did I really ask him to do that kind of thing...No. Never. I would never say something like that. He is lying to me. _He had concluded. But he had seen the pain in the demon's eyes._ What was that all about? The demon couldn't have been hurt by what I said. I have said things a lot worse than that and he normally just jokes about it, but this time, he looked truly hurt. What have I done?_ The boy tried to stand but a gut-wrenching pain stabbed him from his hips, lower back, and his behind. _Ow._ He couldn't believe that this was really happening. _What the demon said was true. All of it. _A dark blush peppered across the boy's face as he came to realization on what happened the night before. He had to apologize to the other. He walked to his door and started making his way down the stairs. Suddenly, that damn dog came flying out of one of the rooms running right into the boy, causing Ciel to lose his balance and fall from the third floor. As he was falling, he tried to call out to Sebastian, but all that came out was breath. He couldn't say anything. Then he landed. The force of the impact was enough to rattle the house, like the night before. "Seba...stian..." the boy managed before losing consciousness. Blood pooling around his head.

The demon who was out in the garden at the time, heard the house rattle. _What on hell?_ he thought. He went to investigate. But once he entered the house, he smelt the familiar smell of blood and heard Ciel calling his name, breathlessly. The blood was Ciel's. The demon rushed to where the boy had landed. The scene in front of his made him gag. Blood was pooled around Ciel's body. He was barely breathing. Sebastian ran to get the first aid kit from the bathroom. He was back before you could even notice he was wrapped the boy's head first, stopping the blood from gushing out. Next he examined the body. It seemed that he had a shattered arm and a dislocated knee(that would heal quickly). The demon wrapped both appendages tightly and thoroughly. He was done by the other servants made it to the sight. But the demon and boy were still there.

"What happened?" Finny screamed. Tears running down his face

"Is the Young Master alright?" said Bard, having the same reaction as Sebastian before.

"Is he alive?" Mey-rin whispered. Tears were rolling down her face as well.

"Yes. He is fine. I will be taking care of him. You all get back to your chores. I can handle this." the demon said to the other servants. Reluctantly they walked away muttering that Sebastian looked like he was about to fall apart, which was exactly correct. He felt like he was going to cry. He had never felt so human. He gently carried the boy back to his room and put him in his bed, covering him fully, leaving only his head sticking out. The demon sat in the only chair in the room.

That chair is where he was until the boy woke up. He never moved.

~2 weeks later~

The demon hadn't moved form that chair. He had moved it to sit next to the boy's bed. He watched while the boy slept. There were many times that the boy had woken up, but he hadn't been lucid. He went back to sleep.

The boy slowly opened his eyes for what felt like the first time in a long, long time. He sensed another presence in the room with him. "Sebastian?"

The demon stood up quickly at hearing the boy being fully awake for the first time in two weeks. "Bocchan. I am here. How are you feeling?" He helped the boy sit up.

It hurt to sit up but the boy did anyway. He grimaced in pain as his joints relocated from sleeping for too long. "I feel fine, but..." The boy remembered everything from before the accident. He remembered his hurtful words and the pained look in the demon's eyes. He saw the same look there as he looked into the crimson now. The other's eyes were full of worry and pain.

"But?"

The boy looked down at his hands and blushed darkly. "I'm sorry for what I said. I should have understood. It was my fault. I shouldn't have taken it out on you." he whispered.

The butler was surprised by this. The other had never apologized for anything. "Why are you apologizing? You have no reason to."

"But...it looked like I had hurt you." he whispered.

The older brought his hand up to caress the boy's cheek. "I'm completely fine." The demon said in a low voice and smiled sadly.

"No your not." he pushed.

"Yes I am."

Ciel had grown tired of the demon's antics. "Tell me now. That's an order."

The demon looked away. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Do I have to repeat my order Sebastian?"

"No." He looked away again. _Why not just tell him everything. The worst thing he could do is order me away. He is still stuck with me._ "Well you see, your words just told me something that I had already knew. I knew that you regretted what had happened the night before. But I guess I was hoping it would've made you happy. It just made me see your side. Instead of being dragged on by my own heart."

Ciel blushed darkly at this, but he didn't understand at all. "What do you mean?"

The older grabbed the younger's hands and gripped them tightly. He looked the boy right in the eyes. "I love you Ciel Phantomhive."

The boy was too surprised to say anything. _Love me? He couldn't. He is a demon. Demons can't love. As much as I want him to love me, I know it will never happen. As much as I love him, he doesn't love me back._ "Don't lie to me demon. Don't you dare mess with my feelings like that. You know how I feel about you. You're just saying that to hurt me."

_Ciel loves me?_ was the only thought that registered in the demon's mind. He launched forward and kissed the boy lightly. "I am not lying. I love you Ciel." He kissed him one more time.

"I love you...too...Sebastian" the boy replied.

Ciel and Sebastian lived together forever. Ciel became a demon so he could stay with Sebastian. Sebastian was unable to eat his love's soul, but that is a different story.

Sayonara.

XxX

How did you like it?

I really love this pairing. They are my OTP. No one beats SebastianXCiel.

Please review and tell me how you think I did.


End file.
